Pressure
by the rose will wilt
Summary: A girl from Iowa in L.A. in her final year of college, has no idea what she is going to do with her life when she meets a certain buscus who saves her after her own act of clutziness(if clutziness is a word) featuring Toby "Tobuscus" Turner and O/C
1. Chapter 1: Mishaps in a Coffee Shop

**A/N This is a story my brain came up with, and my fingers decided to put into words. There will be little lag at the beginning of the chapter with explaining and such, but the story should pick up quickly. I normally kind of think it's funny that so many people like to do the whole coffee shop thing, or meeting at vidcon. But I have an unoriginal brain so I'm doing exactly that. Go my brain! Oh well, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Mishaps in a Coffee Shop**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I groaned and chucked my pillow at my alarm clock, hopefully breaking it. But that was too much to ask, all it did was fall onto the ground and continue its annoying beeping. I sighed, and reached over and disabled it. I had made sure to get a durable alarm that you can't just unplug or that would succumb to the likes of my pillow, so I had to get up and manually shut it off. That was a stupid idea.

I got up a peered around my dorm room, my roommate was still gone, she probably never came home last night. She belonged to a sorority, but they were low on space so some of them had to stay in dorms, but she went there all the time for parties. Ugh, I hate people who party all the time. You don't have to drink alcohol to have a good time, it's just ridiculous.

I suddenly stood up a little straighter as I realized what time it was. Holy crap, had it taken me that long to wake up? I was going to be late for my first class, or should I say my only class. It's a Thursday, meaning I only have one morning class. But it's psychology, so it is enough to compensate for having no other classes. I went into the bathroom across the hall, and hurriedly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I practically sprinted back into my room and pulled on my favorite comfy sweats and a tank top. My hair was still curled from yesterday, so I just brushed through it and left it be. I was halfway out the door when I remembered to grab my phone. I hurried back and grabbed it, seeing I had a new e-mail. I quickly checked it, it was from my professor. He was sick, no class today. Well that was a wasted effort.

Oh well. It gave me a chance to catch up on homework, I still have an essay that is supposed to be due Monday. I sat down with my laptop, but quickly shut it down the moment I saw a skype request from my mom. I sighed heavily; I did not need another lecture about what I was doing with my life from her. That was how I ended up here in the first place.

You see, I am the youngest of three. My sister, who is six years older than me and graduated from Iowa State with a CRP(community and regional planning) major, my brother, also graduated from WyoTech in Wyoming who is now running his own car shop and carrying on the family legacy of remodeling hot-rods (woohoo she said sarcastically), and then there's me. Don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not the underdog failure of the family, far from it. I'm the one my family expects the most from. With a 3.9 GPA and even better SAT scores. Composing my own music at age 10, top notch horse back rider, and always seems to be best at everything Angie. That's short for Angela. My parents have been pressuring since the moment I set foot in high school. My dad wanted me to be a lawyer, or a doctor (yeah right). I was fine with the idea of being a lawyer for a while, but I hate conflict, and as for the doctor thing I am a clutz and I faint at the sight of needles. They want me to do something that makes a ton of money. I was expected to attend Iowa State, or even Iowa University. I never wanted to do anything like that. It sure came as a shock when their golden child wanted to do something she actually liked. I told them I wanted to help people, or do something creative. For a while I was stuck on the idea of going on mission trips with my church, or being a youth director. Nope, like I would be allowed to do that. I love writing and music, and making people happy. Too bad I can't make my parents happy.

So, I went to college in California at UCLA. I'm now a senior and I'm still undecided. I try to take as wide a variety classes as possible so I appease my parents, and do some of what I like. The only person I can genuinely talk to from home is probably my best friend since second grade, Amber. Also maybe my cousin Arty. But Amber is up to her ears in college to become a physical therapist, and Arty is in New York, trying to make it big as a director.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, contemplating what I could do. I could really use something to wake me up. I decided to find a nearby starbucks. There's one a couple blocks from my dorms, but it's right next to the frat houses, and I don't feel like being hit on again. I need to go somewhere off-campus.

I grabbed my laptop and headed out to my car, starting it up. I peeled out into the busy L.A. traffic and started searching for a starbucks. They're not that hard to find here. I swear there's one on every block. I pulled up in front of a likely looking one that wasn't too busy and got out, locking the door behind me. I walked in and ordered my usual, and sat down at a table and opened up youtube on my laptop.

This was always the highlight of my day. I scanned my subscription box and saw a new vlog from Toby a.k.a. Tobuscus. I had been following his videos since before he became famous, and I thought he was pretty funny. The video showed him sitting in his car about to go into a starbucks. It was weird that we were in the same city and yet I had never seen him once in my four years here. I sighed and clicked onto my channel.

I have a fair amount of subscribers; I have even thought about a career in that field a couple of times. Not like a famous youtube star or anything, but like in internet marketing or some kind of design. I had about five hundred new subscribers since I had last checked a few days ago, and all the comments begged for more videos. I just laughed at my fans craziness and went to check my twitter. Nothing new, just the same old stuff.

Then suddenly my computer screen went black. Dang, I forgot to charge my laptop last night. I sighed heavily and put my laptop away. I just sat there for a while, watching the people around me as the place got busier. I found myself starting to doze off, and next thing I knew, somebody was shaking my shoulder gently.

Probably just an employee, coming to tell me to clear out and that this wasn't a place to sleep. I looked up blearily and saw a man standing in front of me with messy brown hair. Hmm. No uniform. I sat up and blinked a couple times. He had said something, but in my sleepiness I didn't catch it.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound rude, but I was still pretty sleepy.

"I said are you okay? I just tripped over you, you fell out of your chair while you were napping. What's your name?" He grinned slightly. It was then that I realized that I was lying to the floor and he was crouched over me, a couple of people were staring. I was really confused.

"Wha- What? I fell off my chair?" I said blearily, "Angie." I added.

He smiled at my confusion, "Yeah, and hit your head pretty hard might I add. Then almost immediately after I didn't stop in time and I tripped over you."

I forced myself to focus a little more, I guess I wasn't just sleepy, my head really hurt. "I'm sorry you tripped over me."

He laughed loudly, "That's okay, how about we get you off the ground?"

I was still pretty dizzy, so I just nodded. Nodding didn't help. He grabbed my hand and slowly helped me up, so as to not make me more dizzy by standing up too quickly. It was then that I realized exactly who he was. I would know that grin anywhere.

"Woah, oh my gosh, you're Toby Turner."

He laughed lightly, "Really I hadn't noticed, a fan huh? Well okay let's get you out of here."

I quickly shook my head (man, that made me dizzy), "No I have to drive back to my dorm, I'm a student."

He looked at me like I was insane, "I don't think you should drive anywhere, how about I drive you in your car back to your dorm?"

I nodded, mainly because I had barely understood a word he said and just wanted to sit down again. I vaguely heard him ask where my car was, and I just handed him my keys. He used the keys to figure which one was mine, then he helped me in the passenger side. I sat there for a moment, breathing deeply. Hoping to clear some of the fuzziness that was clouding the sides of my vision. I then noticed Toby staring at me like he was expecting something. I still hadn't really fully registered that it was him yet, this was like a weird dream.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, where am I taking you?"

"Oh yeah, um, I live in-," I fumbled for a moment to remember, "I live in the dorms off Westwood, Building B."

He nodded, and drove off. We seemed to get there rather quickly, maybe I wasn't as far off campus as I thought. He turned off my car and came around to my side to help me out. I stood up and promptly fell over, with Toby catching me. I felt like I was drunk, which was impossible since I had never been drunk in my life. Seeing that there was no way I could walk on my own, Toby scooped me up and carried me towards the dorms. He used the key attached to my car keys to identify the room number, and he carried me up the stairs towards my second floor room. He ignored my sounds of protest as he unlocked my room with my keys and set me down on my feet. I teetered for a moment, and the dizziness cleared a little bit. I mumbled thank you, but he was gone. I turned around a little too quickly, and saw him coming towards me with a bag of ice just as I blacked out.

**A/N: I know this isn't too terribly long, but I wanted to get some of the intro stuff out of the way, the story just goes up from here!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Doctor's Visit & Gaming

**A/N Happy whatever doesn't offend you! (Christmas, Hanukkah, ect.) I'm going to be really busy for the next couple days, but I will try to update as soon as I can! **

**Chapter 2: A Doctor's Visit and Explorations in Gaming **

I woke up sometime later with my head pounding, laying in my bed. I had the weirdest dream. I struggled to remember exactly what had happened, and I sat up. Big mistake, I fell back down, feeling very dizzy. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Toby sitting in a chair next to me. Whoa, so it wasn't a dream.

"Don't sit up, you might black out again. I think you might have a concussion."

I heaved a big sigh, great another concussion. I already have had two, and my doctor back home told me that if I had any more, they would be way worse. I guess this is what she meant by way worse. I looked over at Toby and saw him set something cold on my head where I could feel a bump forming.

"You've had a fever, you were out for about three hours." he explained lightly, probably trying not to freak me out. I suppose I probably should be freaked out, I have a possible concussion and a complete stranger is in my dorm room.

It was then that I heard a familiar slurred voice, "Man Angie, you must have been really drunk! I think I'm starting to like you more! Plus to bring home a guy with you to take care of you!" Ugh, it was my roommate. Alice is really nice a bubbly, and I love her to death, but she parties way too much and she's really obnoxious when she's drunk.

"I already told you she's not drunk, she hit her head," Toby snapped. Geez, he must have been putting up with her for a while now. The only Toby I'd ever seen was the happy-go-lucky guy from the videos. He turned to me a said more softly, "We should probably take you to the doctor."

I wasn't in much of a position to object, so I started to slowly sit up. Whoa, did Toby have a twin? Before I could object he picked me up again, seeing that I would never be able to even stand up on my own. I didn't object, because I feel like I'm going to vomit, and I don't want to provoke it more.

I heard an 'awww' and then a thump, and I turned my head slightly to see Alice passed out on her bed. I sighed internally; I hoped she made it to the bathroom when she woke up with a hangover. I wasn't cleaning up her mess again.

Toby carried me out to my car and set me lightly inside. He must have known where he was going, because he just started the car and drove off. A couple minutes later we arrived at a large hospital and he carried me inside. He set me in a chair in the waiting area, and went up to the reception desk. When he came back he had a worried looking nurse with him and a wheelchair. He got me into the wheelchair and the nurse took me to a plain white examining room where Toby and I waited for about five minutes. Hmm. The hospitals here must be much faster than the ones at home, where I would have been waiting for about an hour.

The doctor came in; looking extremely concerned, and asked Toby exactly what had happened. Toby quickly explained about what had happened in Starbucks and how I had passed out. The doctor shook his head, saying I shouldn't have been allowed to sleep for that long because I could have slipped into a coma. At the word coma, I tried to listen a little better.

"Okay Angie, try to focus for me now. I'm going to ask you some questions, okay?" I nodded my head, but quickly stopped because it hurt.

"Okay, first, when is your birthday?"

"April 3rd, 1989." I replied easily.

"Where are you from?"

"Iowa, I'm a student at UCLA."

"Okay, now have you ever had a concussion before?"

"Yes, twice. Once when I was five and I was fighting with my brother, and once when I was in high school playing basketball." The doctor looked very frightened at this, but relieved I still had a good memory. He started running a couple tests, and came back a while later with the results, telling me that I only had a minor concussion. He seemed relieved it wasn't more major, and he gave me some medication.

"Do you live alone?" he inquired.

"No, I have a roommate, but she is hardly ever there." I left out the part about how when she was there, she was either drunk or hung-over.

"I don't think it's a very good idea that you stay alone. You need to stay awake for at least twelve hours so we know there won't be any negative side effects, I suggest you stay with a friend."

I shrugged, "I don't really have many good friends here, they're all back in Iowa." Lie. I have plenty of friends, just not any that I really like enough, they all feel really fake.

Suddenly Toby butted in, "She can stay with me."

The doctor clapped his hands together, "Perfect." Before I could object, the doctor had me sign some papers for my release, and Toby because I would be staying with him, and Toby wheeled me back out to the reception area. He went up to the front desk and handed over the papers, and I saw him pull a credit card out of his pocket. When he came back my eyes narrowed as he wheeled me out towards my car.

"What did you just do Toby?" I inquired.

"No idea what you're talking about." he said, looking away as he opened the door for me.

My head was clearing a little and I felt like I was returning to normal, other than the pounding headache. I wasn't going to let it drop that easy, "You had your credit card out."

"Oh yeah, that. I paid your bill. The prices here are ridiculous, and it was my fault you hit your head in the first place." he said quickly.

"WHAT? You paid my bill? I'm shocked they would even let you do that. It wasn't your fault, if hadn't fallen asleep like a dork, why would you have been looking at the floor anyway? You couldn't have seen me unless you were trying to scope out sleeping Angies'"

He chuckled a little bit when I said "sleeping Angies'", but quickly stopped when he saw my piercing glare. "Whatever, drop it, I already did it."

I huffed and crossed my arms like a five year old. "Where are we going anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, "Back to my house, I told to the doctor you could stay with me. Did you think I was lying?"

I sputtered for a second, "But- but, I barely even know you!"

He chuckled, "You said you watch my videos right?"

"Well yeah, so that's all it takes for you to invite a stranger into your house? Plus who knows, in real life you could be a sexual predator or something!"

He just threw his head back and laughed, "What if I pinky promise that I'm not?" I looked at him, and something in those hazel eyes made me trust him. Plus I didn't want to have to go back and take care of Alice and myself. I realized I was probably acting really rude. I mean, the guy had been carrying me everywhere (literally) all day even though he barely knew me. I could at least be nice.

I gave a big dramatic sigh and a long drawn out, "Fiiinnneee." hoping that he took it as a sign of good humor.

He laughed and swung into the driveway of a house and shut off my car. Before I could do anything he ran around to my side and opened the door for me, always acting like a gentleman. He grabbed me out of my seat and carried me up to the door.

"I can walk now you know, I'm not as dizzy anymore."

He just laughed and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Now where the fun in that?"

He got the door open and carried me inside and set me on the couch. It was then that I noticed the time, just a little after six. Wow, where had the day gone? Toby said I was out for several hours, plus the visit to the doctor, so it had taken up my entire day. He must have noticed too, because he capped his hands together, and asked me what I wanted for supper.

I sighed, I was pretty hungry, but from past experience I knew it wasn't a good idea. "Nothing for me, when I had a concussion when I little we didn't realize it, and after I ate I threw up because of the nausea."

He complained for a little bit, but finally consented to just get me a glass of water. He made a microwaveable meal for himself, and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Okay, so what would you like to do to occupy the time?"

I groaned and laid sideways, "Sleep." I mumbled into the couch cushions.

He yanked my arm and forced me to sit up, and then sat close next to me so I couldn't lie back down again.

"Oh no you don't, the doctor said you have to stay awake for a full twelve hours. I don't want you going into a coma, what would the neighbors think!"

I glared at him and then laughed, "Okay then, what can we do?" I suddenly realized how close he was sitting next to me, but he paid no attention.

"Want to play Xbox? I just got Black Ops Two."

I laughed, "Sure. You JUST got it? I've had it since it came out."

He grinned at me, "Ah, gamer girl huh? I knew there was something I liked about you." He got up and went to turn on the Xbox and he handed me a controller. We started playing, and my headache was forgotten. I am a real spaz when I play, so of course I was screaming at the screen the entire time. I take my video games very seriously. Every time it came to a part where I would almost die I would yell dramatically, "Mason! Mason help me!" Toby was laughing hysterically the entire time beside me, and when we had finished he turned to me and laughed.

"Wow, I thought I freaked out when I played video games, that was hilarious!"

I laughed and hit his shoulder, "Shut up!"

He just ducked out my reach and kept on laughing. It was almost midnight, and I was really starting to get tired now, but I still had about four more hours until I was allowed to sleep. We just sat there talking about really random stuff for a while, until Toby went and got his laptop and got on Youtube. He showed me the vlog he had posted while I was passed out, explaining what had happened and that he was helping me. Almost all the comments said they hoped I felt better, or how sweet Toby was for helping out a complete stranger/fan. I was just thinking about checking my channel when I realized I didn't know where my laptop was.

"Toby!" I said suddenly, making him jump.

"What?"

"Did you happen to grab my laptop out of Starbucks when we left? I think it might still be there. That has all my homework and everything on it!"

"Noooo," he said slowly.

I was really starting to panic now, and I could feel my headache returning as the medicine the doctor gave me wore off.

He seemed to notice my panic, so he quickly tried to calm me down. "It's okay, I bet they're still open. I can walk down there quick and see if they have it, it's only about a block away from here."

"Really?! Thanks Toby, you're the best."

He smiled and put his shoes on and left. He came back about ten minutes later, holding my laptop.

"Oh thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it." I said, pulling the charger out of the case and plugging my laptop in.

"No sweat." he said, sitting down next to me again. "But now you have to show me your YouTube channel."

I sighed, "Fine, but I warn you, my videos aren't all that funny." I said, while pulling up my channel. We spent the next hour looking through my videos, Toby laughing hysterically at my videos that I thought were pretty awful.

When we were done Toby turned towards me, "You don't really have that much confidence in yourself do you? I've only known you a couple hours, but I think you are super funny and nice. All you do all the time is talk yourself down."

I blushed, "No I don't." even though I know it's true.

He just stared at me, "Yeah, you do, and from what you've told me you have lot that you should be very proud of. I don't know much about you, but everything you say your parents expect out of you, I'm pretty sure it's just because they care about you. I barely know you and I care."

I avoided his gaze, this was starting to feel very awkward. I kept looking at his lips, and I yearned to just lean forward and kiss him, but that was crazy, I barely knew him. Yet here we are, sitting on a very small couch together with him lecturing me on my self-esteem issues. I quickly dismissed these thoughts, it was probably just the concussion talking. I abruptly changed the subject, trying to take the concentration off of me.

"We should probably go to bed, it's past two in the morning and I can sleep now."

He just nodded and showed me to the guest room. He seemed to realize that I didn't have any clothes, because he handed me a Tobuscus shirt that looked like it would fit me. I tried to object, but he told me to keep it because he already had plenty. We both went into our respective rooms, and I immediately laid down and went to sleep. Vaguely wondering what I would do tomorrow, if I would go home in the morning or not.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't give too much away, but next chapter will have some excitement and just a dash of drama. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Puppies and More Coffee

**A/N: This chapter should be exciting, but a lot of the beginning will building up and fillers. Please have patience with my procrastination! **

**Chapter 3: Puppies and More Coffee **

I woke up the next morning to a weird snuffling noise and something furry brushing against my face. I groaned and pushed it away,

"Go away Riley, I'm trying to sleep."

I yawned and sat up to see Toby grinning down at me holding a dog. It was then that I realized I wasn't at home; I was still at Toby's house. He tossed the dog on my lap, and I laughed,

"Oh my gosh it's Gryphon! He's so cute!"

Toby sat down on the edge of the bed and grinned.

"Who's Riley?"

I laughed, "My puppy back home, he likes to jump on me in the morning a lot."

Toby grinned, "He'll have to meet Gryphon sometime, a puppy play date!"

I laughed and fell back on the sheets, "So why did you wake me up with your dog?"

He laughed loudly and said, "Well, the doctor said not to let you sleep too long, and it's almost eleven. Plus, I thought you might like waking up to Gryphon than me pouring water on you."

I laughed and then panicked, "Wait, you said it's almost eleven? I missed my first class! I have my next class in half an hour!"

He stared at me steadily, "I'm pretty sure you can miss one day of class, you've just had a concussion. Just email your professors and explain."

His solution seemed so obvious I felt stupid. I quickly relaxed, "Okay, I kind of forgot about that."

He laughed, "How do you forget you have a concussion?"

I blushed, "You would be surprised, I get hurt a lot because of my klutziness. One time I was swinging my arms back and forth and I broke my hand."

Toby stared at for a second and then burst out laughing, "How the heck did you do that?!"

"I hit it on the corner of the counter."

We both started laughing, and didn't stop until we couldn't breathe. When we stopped he got up and disappeared into the kitchen, and came back holding a cup of coffee. I said thanks and took a sip. It tasted amazing, it was my favorite kind.

"This is my favorite, how did you know?"

He grinned, "I didn't, it's my favorite too."

I smiled back, "So, when am I going home."

He put on a fake shocked look, "Well, I thought you liked me! But it's too bad, I'm making you stay for the rest of the weekend until I can be sure you aren't going to die from concussionness."

"Well I think my concussionness is fine, but if you insist. But I am going to have to go back to my dorm some time to get clothes and such."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Psh, you can just wear my clothes. It's a good thing you agreed, because I think the alternative is called kidnapping."

I laughed, "What about the 'and such'? I need my toothbrush, and my own clothes."

He laughed, "Well, okay, let's go!"

I laughed and followed him out.

"We're taking my car this time! Get in the convertibuscus!"

I just laughed and got in. It seems like all I ever do with Toby is laugh. When we got back to my dorm, Alice wasn't there. I gathered a bag together with all the essentials I would need for the weekend, and we left. We stopped and got lunch, and we were on our way back to Toby's care when I saw him. I stopped, and immediately turned around, pulling Toby with me.

"Toby, we have to go, now. Let's loop around this block quick and go the long way."

"What, why? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain after we move, just go quickly!"

He stopped stubbornly, not budging. "I'm not moving until you explain."

I was really starting to panic, he was still across the street, and hadn't noticed with me. Yet.

"Okay fine, I just saw my ex, Ethan. We were dating for my first two years here and he cheated on me. They are now engaged and right across the street and he loves to rub it in my face, happy?"

He just stood there, dumbstruck. Then he seemed to come to his senses and he started walking away from where I had pointed out Ethan a moment before.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I'm sorry."

"Too late, he just saw me."

His eyes widened, and he looked discreetly over to where Ethan and his fiancée were now waiting to cross the street towards us. He looked back at me, and I could see a plan forming in his mind.

"What Toby, what are you going to do?"

He just looked at me with little creases forming between his eyebrows in concentration, "I'm going to make him leave you alone."

Before I could react in any way, his lips were crushed against mine. I froze for a second, and kissed back unthinkingly. We stood there for a long moment, just kissing, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It must be Ethan. I pulled Toby closer for a moment longer, and then broke away from him, he looked dazed.

I turned around to see Ethan standing there, looking shocked and slightly angry.

"Oh hi Ethan, I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, enjoying the look on his face.

"Hi Angie!" He said in a very fake sort of way, as he stepped forward and hugged me awkwardly. When he pulled back, I forced him to acknowledge Toby's presence.

"I don't know if you've met my boyfriend, Toby?"

His eyes narrowed at the word 'boyfriend', and Toby quickly stepped forward and offered to shake his hand. As they shook and introduced themselves, it looked as though they were trying to break each others fingers. Ethan didn't even acknowledge his fiancées' presence, and we said our goodbyes and went on our way.

As soon as they were out of earshot I started talking.

"Wow Toby, did you see the look on his face? Thanks for that, by the way. I don't think I could have stood to hear him gloat again."

Toby just kept his eyes down and nodded his head, "Mhmm, yeah, that was awesome Angie." he said vaguely. I stopped him and just looked at him for a second.

"Toby are you alright?"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, "Yeah I'm fine."

I decided to just drop it and we kept on walking, and uncomfortable silence falling over us. We reached his car and got in. When we got back to his house he went straight to his computer and mumbled something about editing videos. I sighed and sat down on the couch to work on homework, I was very behind.

A little while later I heard a noise behind me, and I turned to see Toby standing in the doorway.

"Do you want to order some takeout?" he said dully, like he could care less.

"Sure, want to get some pizza?"

He shook his head, "I'm lactose intolerant, no dairy products."

My eyes widened, "You can't eat pizza? How do you survive!"

A little life seemed to come back into his eyes and he laughed, "Nope. Want to get some chinese or something?"

I nodded, glad that he was starting to act normal again. I wonder what was wrong before. He came back in a little while later when the doorbell rang. After he paid for it, and came in and laid out everything that he had gotten, a lot of it being my favorites without him even realizing it. We sat there for while, eating a goofing around. When had finished I helped him clear it up, and followed him into the kitchen, he turned around suddenly and I crashed into him, knocking us both to the floor.

I laughed, and said, "Who's klutzy now?"

He got up and just grunted. Ugh, I thought we were past this. I made to go into the kitchen again, but he stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at me for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking, "You know earlier when you asked me if I was alright, well I'm not alright. I've been thinking about earlier, when I kissed you." he said, trailing off.

Oh, I could see why he had been acting weird then, he probably didn't want it to change our relationship. I was almost a little disappointed, but I had promised myself no more dating after what happened with Ethan.

"Oh, it's okay Toby, we can just forget it. I understand why you did it, and I understand if you want it to just be platonic."

"Oh, yeah, just stay platonic." he said, almost sounding disappointed. He looked away from me. Oh my gosh. Maybe I had read him wrong? He was acting like he might have wanted to be more than friends.

"Toby," I said, turning his face towards me, "that is what you want right?"

"Yeah, of course," he said a little too quickly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Toby? Tell me the truth."

He looked at the floor, I had never seen Toby not act confident before.

"Well, I do kind of like you, as more than friends." he said, sounding like we were in middle school.

It was my turn to blush and look down, "I didn't think you would ever like me like that. I don't want to get hurt again."

He suddenly pulled my face up and stared me right in the eyes, "You really don't think much of yourself, at all, do you? You should know you are beautiful, and amazing, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

I looked down, "No I'm not." I muttered.

He forced me to look at him again, "Yes, you are."

I realized how close he was to me, and suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. We stood there and kissed passionately for moment, and he pulled me towards the couch. He had his hands on my hips, and he laid down, pulling me on top of him. We laid there a kissed for a long time, until we both were forced to come up for air. I sat up at the same time he did, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He seemed very content, and we just sat there for a while.

"So what now?" I asked after a while, not even completely sure myself of what I was asking.

Toby thought for a moment, "Well, tomorrow night, if you would do me the honor, would you like to go on a proper date with me?" he said, putting a lot of emphasis on the p in 'proper'.

I laughed, "Okay then, what are we going to do on this "proper date"?"

He paused dramatically, pretending to scratch his chin.

"How about a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"Well, I don't take you for much of a sad movie sap, so how about a romantic comedy."

I wrinkled my nose, "I like romantic comedies, but it's a little too corny for my taste. How about a horror?"

He laughed, "Okay then." We looked up a good movie, a one that looked like it was mostly suspense and would be scary.

Toby sat up suddenly, "This sounds like a date for teenagers!"

I laughed, "So it is."

"Oh, we could make a night of it and do everything that teenagers would do. The horror movie, get popcorn, act immature, the whole nine yards!"

I laughed at the excited look on his face, "Since when have either of us acted mature anyway? Okay, sounds like a plan."

He laughed and then announced it was time for bed. We walked towards our respective rooms, and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before wishing me goodnight.

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter, I should have little more free time in the next couple days so I can get more chapters posted. I hope this isn't moving too quickly, but I was getting sick of fillers. This won't go any further than kissing and stuff, but I might upgrade to M just because I'm paranoid, I don't know yet. Thanks for reading! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Proper Date

**A/N: I have nothing to say, enjoy! This chapter rated M just in case, but all they do is kiss (SPOILER!).**

**Chapter 4: The "Proper" Date **

When I woke up the next morning, Toby greeted me with a cup of coffee. When we were done, I forced him to take me back to my dorm so I could get ready for our date later. He protested, but finally gave in when I told him it was part of the "teenage date" thing.

So now I am sitting in my dorm, on my bed, talking to myself in the third person while I will the clock to move faster until it's time to get ready. Gosh I'm weird. I try to occupy my time with homework, but I quickly gave up. I sat there watching videos on Youtube, and posted a new vlog because I hadn't done one in a few days. I mentioned I was going on a date, but I didn't say it was with Toby because I didn't know how his fans might react. They were all already buzzing because Toby had been taking care of me when I got a concussion. As I got more into the videos, I started to doze off.

I woke up several hours later, and I started to panic. I had been going to give myself an hour at least to get ready, and it was 6:15, now I only have forty-five minutes. Whoa, maybe I'm taking this acting like a teen thing a little too far. I quickly got ready and put on the outfit I've had picked out since this morning. I rushed through doing my hair, using my flat iron to make soft curls, and I was done with twenty minutes to spare.

I sat waiting impatiently, and one minute before seven I heard a knock, and I immediately went to go open the door. I opened the door and Toby stepped inside, wearing nice jeans and a dress jacket with his hair all over the place in its usual adorable curls.

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be." I said, grinning. We walked out to his car and we drove to the theatre, talking and singing obnoxiously the entire way. When we got to the theatre, we ordered the largest popcorn they had and a big drink to share. We went inside, and he asked where I wanted to sit.

"We're acting like teenagers am I right? The very top!"

He laughed and led me up the steps to the very top. The movie we were seeing hadn't been out for very long, so the theatre was packed. We got there just as the movie was about to start, and the ominous opening credits appeared. The movie proved to be just the right amount of terrifying, and I was basically sitting in Toby's lap the entire time. Partway through the movie, Toby jumped so much that our popcorn when flying and rained down on the group of teens in front of us. I just giggled and plucked a stray piece out of Toby's hair, ignoring the glares we were getting. I'm pretty sure we were the loudest ones there. During a calmer part of the movie, Toby yawned and put his arm around me.

I just smiled and scooted a little closer, "You make a good teenager," I laughed, "that is the oldest move in the book."

He laughed loudly, receiving more glares. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

When the movie was over, we got up to leave. We had just walked outside when I realized we were holding hands. It seemed so natural I hadn't even noticed.

We were almost to Toby's car when and excited looking teen ran up to us.

"Oh my gosh, you're Tobuscus!"

Toby let go of my hand and laughed, "Really, I hadn't noticed. Man, the audience is everywhere!"

After five minutes of Toby signing everything the kid had on him, he said goodbye and walked away; with Toby calling "Bless your face!" after him.

We got in the car and drove back to Toby's house, talking about his fans and anything else that came up. When we got out, instead of unlocking the door, Toby just just stood there and turned around to face me.

"Now comes the best part of our teenage date! I realize we are staying in the same house, but I'm going to act like I'm dropping you off anyway."

I grinned, "Okay then."

"Well then my teenage date, I believe that as a fellow teenager I have to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

" I really like you, like, like you like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

He did a double fist pump and feigned dancing in a circle. I just laughed at his craziness.

"Can we go in now? Your neighbors are going to think we're insane."

He walked back over to me and grinned, "I'm pretty sure they have thought I was insane since the moment I moved in. Plus, I'm not done dropping you off yet."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He just nodded and took another step closer to me.

"Now what's that?" I said innocently.

He smiled sweetly and cupped my face, and then leaned down and kissed me lightly. I smiled up at him, and he made to go unlock the door, but I stopped him. He looked at me for a second, confused, until I pulled him down and kissed him again. We kept kissing, and he backed up, getting the door open with one hand and pulled me inside with the other hand. I tripped, and we ended up on the couch again, with me underneath him with my legs wrapped around his waist. We continued like this for a while, when we were force to stop, not for air, but because Toby's phone started ringing. Toby groaned and fished his phone out of his pocket, still on top of me.

"Ugh, it's Jack, I better answer it." He got off of me a pulled me into a sitting position, and then answered his phone.

He got up and wandered out of the room, and I could hear him laughing. He came back not very long after, putting his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed his laptop and sat down next me.

"Jack told me to look at something on twitter I'm mentioned in, a picture."

"I wonder what that could be?"

"I have no idea, I get fans tweeting me all the time."

We had to look for a while, fans kept talking about the picture, but no one actually showed it. He finally found it, and he looked up at me. It was a picture of the two of us at the movies tonight. Toby had his arm around me, and I was in the middle of plucking a piece of popcorn out of his messy hair.

I could see why Jack wanted Toby to see that.

Toby looked at me, "Are you okay with this, I mean, my fans knowing about us?"

I sighed, "Well they all know now anyway, I don't want to hide it."

"Yeah, I just don't want anyone hating on you."

That was what I was afraid of. Toby blaming himself if anyone said anything negative about me.

"It's fine, there will always be people who don't like me, who cares."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Well you already don't think a lot of yourself, I don't want you to get even more down on yourself."

I was silent for a moment, and then I replied, "Even if some of the stuff they say could be true, I know the majority of it won't be. If you look through all the tweets, most of them were positive anyway."

He nodded in defeat. Well not really in defeat, more acceptance. Defeat would mean we were arguing, which we weren't. He sat thinking for a moment, and then seemed to remember something.

"I didn't make a vlog today!" he said loudly.

I laughed, "Well make one then!"

"Okay! Do you want to be in it? We can officially announce that we are together, everyone will love you!"

I thought for a moment, as much as I was afraid, I knew Toby really wanted to and he would surely be there to back me up. "Okay sure, what do I do?"

He laughed and pulled out his phone, bringing up the camera on it.

"Sit there, look gorgeous, and make witty comments when I introduce you."

I laughed, "I can sit here, but I'm not sure if I will be very good at the witty comments."

He waved his hand and blew a raspberry, "Pffft, you'll be fine."

With that, he started the video, doing his usual intro of "Darkness then redness then whiteness!" He talked about what he had done during the day before our date, and then he introduced me.

"This is Angie, we just got back from a DATE!" he said in a funny voice.

I laughed and waved. He turned away and put his hand on the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret just to the camera.

"Audience, guess what?" he said in a loud whisper, "she's my girlfriend! Never ever tell anybody! What? I just told my millions of awesome fans?! Well I'm sure you can all keep a secret!" He returned to his normal voice and started cracking jokes about popcorn, and the fan we ran into in the parking lot. It turns out that was the kid who took the picture. I joined in on some of the jokes, and it wasn't actually too bad because Toby made it feel like we were talking to a real person.

Toby finished up the video, doing his usual outro and blessing everyone's faces, and then shut off the camera.

He then turned the attention on me, "You did great Angie! I'm sure everyone is going to love you!"

I laughed, and we watched tv for a while. We ended up putting on another movie because it was all re-runs. He put in a romantic comedy this time, and I ended up falling asleep on his chest.

**A/N: I thought this was a cute, slightly corny, little chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Parents

**A/N: So, I have been super busy, so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. If you saw my last chapter, and then it was taken back down it's because I do this thing where I turn on bold for my author's note, and then I forget to take it off for the rest of the chapter. I did that on the last chapter and I didn't notice until after I'd posted it. So if you saw that, that's why! Haha, I just learn to laugh at myself for being so stupid sometimes. **

**Chapter 5: Parents **

I woke up the next morning feeling something warm moving underneath me. I slowly turned my head and looked up. I was stilling laying on Toby on the couch, we must have fallen asleep during the movie. I tried to slowly sit up, but Toby had his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me tighter when I started to move. I shook his shoulder lightly and he opened his eyes sleepily, blinked up and me.

"Toby, we fell asleep on the couch. It's morning."

He made an odd sort of sleepy grunt and sat up, causing me to fall off his chest and into his lap. He blinked a couple times and focused more.

"Well hello there, " he said, quickly reverting to his always cheerful self as he woke up more.

I laughed and got up, but he just groaned and pulled me down.

"No, I want to get up!"

I laughed, "But we can't just lie on the couch all day."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave this couch. Then I'll have to talk, and interact, and do stuff." he said in a mock terrified voice, his voice getting lower with each word.

I laughed and got up and out of his reach, "Well too bad! It is your duty!"

He groaned and got up like it was literally paining him, "Fiinnneeee."

I laughed and walked into my temporary bedroom to change. When I came back out Toby was just pulling on a shirt. We both sat down on the couch, and Toby grabbed his laptop to start editing videos. I pulled out my phone and started checking my voicemail, I had about ten. I clicked through each one, and then deleted it. They were all from Alice last night, and they all sounded like she was very drunk.

I sighed and clicked out of my voicemail.

"What's wrong?" said Toby, looking up from his videos.

"Oh Alice, my roommate, she left me a bunch of drunk messages last night. She's always drinking and partying."

"Oh, why do you put up with her? You could always just apply for a switch."

I sighed, sometimes I don't know why I don't just switch either. "If I switch and get a new roommate, then she will get someone else too. I'm afraid if she rooms with someone else they won't be as tolerant as me, and she could get thrown out. As much as she annoys me sometimes, she is actually really nice and I would hate to see her go down like that."

Toby nodded in understanding. I stood up, slipping my phone in my pocket, "Would you take me back to my dorm? She's probably hung over pretty bad and I need to catch up on my homework. This week is the last week before spring break so I have a bunch of tests coming up."

Toby moaned and groaned, but eventually took me back to my dorm. When we got there I got out and Toby leaned over and hugged me goodbye. He told me that he was going to his friends Sean's for a while to film some stuff, and that if he didn't answer his phone that was why. I nodded and waved as he drove away, and turned to go into my dorm.

When I walked in Alice was sitting on her bed with an ice pack in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"At Toby's house. I was staying there because I couldn't be alone with my concussion for a while."

"You had a concussion? Gosh, I'm sorry, I can be such an idiot when I'm drunk sometimes."

Old bubbly, hung over Alice is back.

"It's fine. I'm kind of dating him now."

"Really? I'm so happy for you! He must have been nice to take care of you. What happened to your head anyway?"

I explained and Alice climbed over to my bed to hear the details. When I was done she quickly started rapid firing all kinds of questions at me.

"Awwww, what does he look like? I can't really remember." she said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have a solution to that."

"What's that?"

"Don't drink!"

She just rolled her eyes and avoided answering, "So what does he look like?"

"Google him," I answered simply, "I'm sure there are pictures of him on there, his last name's Turner."

Alice looked confused, "Why would there be pictures of him on Google?" she said, pulling out her laptop.

"Just look it up."

I watched her expression closely to see if she recognized him or not, I had no idea if she watched YouTube or not. She looked confused for a moment longer and then I saw her eyes pop wide.

"Oh! You're dating _Tobuscus?"_ she said, shocked.

"I prefer to call him Toby, but yeah. He's actually really nice, he's not full of himself and he's really easy-going."

We spent the next two hours with her questioning me about Toby; what we did for our date, his looks, what kind of coffee he drinks, everything. I gave her only the bare minimum details, knowing she has a big mouth when she is drunk, plus I prefer to keep some stuff to myself anyways. She kept wincing every time I talked even remotely loud, so I finally got irritated and told her to take a nap.

She drifted off to sleep immediately, so I pulled out my laptop and did some homework. After a few hours I got a message on my phone, it was Toby.

_Hey, I've got a couple hours before I have to go to the studio to record some stuff, mind if I come over? _

I smiled, I could barely focus on my homework anymore and a Toby fix is just what I need.

_Sure, just come on in when you get here, the door's open. Alice is here just to warn you, but she's sober. She realized who you are so she might be a little excited. _

_Haha, don't worry I think I can handle her. I'll be there in twenty. WHEEWW! _

I laughed and tried to get a little more work done while I waited for him to get here. A little bit later I heard a knock and he came in. He didn't say anything; he just came over and flopped down next to me, burying his head in my pillows.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, I hate work! Why do I have to be an adult?" came his muffled voice.

I laughed, "I would think you would have the best job ever, you make YouTube videos for a living!"

He groaned and turned over and looked at me, "I like the videos, but not all the editing, and writing, and recruiting sponsors, and agh!"

With that he turned back over, hiding his face in the pillows again.

I just laughed and poked him in the side, making him squirm. Just then, my screen lit up with a Skype call. I groaned, it was my parents.

Toby sat up quickly, forgetting his tiredness.

"Ooh! Who's that? Huh? Who is it! Who is it!"

I laughed momentarily, "It's my parents, I'd better answer it, I haven't talked to them for a few days."

"Yay! I get to meet your parents!"

I groaned, "Yeah woohoo." I said sarcastically.

Well, there's no putting it off any longer, I sighed and answered the call, telling Toby to go away until I told him to come over.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Angie! Where have you been these last few days? We were starting to get worried."

I looked at my mom's worried face on the screen and sighed internally. I was always really close to my mom growing up. She had breast cancer when I was little, so I always really clung to her. When I hit high school we drifted apart a little, but she still knows me well enough to know when something's up.

"I hit my head, so I've been staying with a friend. I have a minor concussion, but it affected me a lot because of the other two I had when I was younger."

She looked like she was about to start freaking out, so I quickly added, "I'm fine now."

She still looked very concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

She nodded, "Oh, your dad just got home, we have a surprise for you!"

Crap, surprises from my parents are normally bad news in my case. I liked them when I was little, like if it was horseback riding lessons, a two-week basketball camp, that kind of stuff. Now I know it's just a strategy to push me into stuff. I tried to deter her.

"I actually have something to tell you first," I said, and I motioned Toby over. He had been roaming around my room while I talked to my parents. "This is Toby, my boyfriend."

My mom's eyes got wide, and my dad came up behind her then. I don't like to date, which was fine with my parents. My sister was their child that was expected to get married as soon as possible, not me. I was meant for bigger things than that.

There was a pause, and Toby introduced himself.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson. My names Toby." he said formally. I hadn't had any time to coach him in meeting my dad, but he was doing well. My dad is very formal about this kind of thing.

My dad spoke first, of course. "Hello Toby, I'm Angie's dad, you can call me Ted."

"It's nice to meet you Ted. You have a wonderful daughter sir."

"Thank you."

From the expression on my dad's face, Toby was passing with flying colors. My mom finally spoke up.

"How did you meet Angie, Toby?"

"When she had her accident I helped her and took her to the doctor." he said. I was glad he didn't include I was staying with him; my parents probably wouldn't like that.

They chatted politely, and my parents warmed up to Toby quite a bit, Toby was even able to crack a few jokes. When it came to a pause I spoke up.

"So you guys said you had a surprise for me?"

My mom looked excited, and dad answered before she got the chance.

"Your spring break is in two weeks right?"

"Yeah," I said drearily, I knew what was coming.

"We got you tickets to come home for the week, isn't that great!" my mom said excitedly.

"Oh, well that's awesome, but I already made plans with Toby." I lied.

Dad just waved his hand, "We thought you might say that, so we got an extra ticket just in case for a friend. We didn't know you were dating of course, but we figured you might want to bring someone. He can come with!"

My eyes opened wide, I hadn't expected that. I decided to let Toby answer to take a little pressure off me. I turned to him, and he was smiling. Crap.

"What do you think Toby, do you want to go?"

He just kept grinning, "Yeah, I'd love to! I can push back some of my meetings, and just bring my laptop with."

I saw my dad looked confused at the mention of his work, but my mom looked ecstatic.

"That's great, I'll email your tickets and all you have to go is print them out, we got you first class."

I smiled back, I suppose it couldn't be that bad. At least Toby would be with me. "That's great! Thanks guys, I've really got to go though, I've got a bunch of tests coming up before break and an essay to finish."

We said our goodbyes and I ended the call. I heaved a big sigh and plopped backwards against my pillows.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Ugh, going home for a week. My parents are just going to bug me the entire time I'm there about what I'm going to do with my life. They just hate that I want to do my own thing and not become a doctor or something. Trust me, and they won't want to leave you alone once they figure out who you are."

Toby leaned over me so he could look me in the eye. "It will be fine. I'll be there the entire time."

I sighed, "Maybe I'm overreacting. I can call Amber and see if she's coming home, she normally does. It could be nice to see everyone again."

"Who's Amber?"

"My best friend. We've been friends since elementary school. She's going to school to be a physical therapist. I haven't seen her in quite a while, I miss her a lot."

Toby grinned. "Yeah, hopefully she'll be there, I'd love to meet her. On the bright side I get to see where you grew up!"

I laughed, "Yeah I'll have to take you on the grand tour. In Iowa it's corn, corn, and more corn."

He laughed, and leaned down and kissed me lightly. It startled me a little, I was not used to that at all. It was about this time that Alice woke up. I panicked for a moment, hoping she had not seen him kiss me, but she apparently didn't notice.

In fact, she didn't notice Toby at all. She just got up mumbling about a headache, and walked over to her purse and grabbed some Tylenol. It wasn't until she was halfway through gulping down some water that she noticed him. She almost spit out the water, and then quickly swallowed.

"Whoa, hi! You must be Toby; it's really nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of all your videos." she just rambled on and on quickly. When she finally stopped, Toby was grinning. He seemed completely unfazed by her rambling and fangirling.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to finally meet the sober you."

She blushed heavily, and after and while of her spit firing questions at Toby, Toby excused himself to leave for work. I gave him a hug goodbye, and he promised to call me later. The moment the door closed Alice just grinned at me.

"What?" I said nervously.

"You guys are so cute together." she said simply, and then left to get ready for yet another party.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just got my xbox fixed, and I'm finally playing Assassin's Creed 3 for the first time so I've been a little distracted/ obsessed. I passed the game already, so I SHOULD post chapters more frequently now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Airplanes and Iowa

**A/N: I've just started basketball practice again, so I have been gone a lot of the day. My chapters might get a little farther apart when I start school again, but I'll try to post as often as possible. Thanks, Read and Review! **

**Chapter 6: Airplanes and Iowa **

The next week went by rather slowly. I had several exams a day, and any downtime I had was spent studying. The little I saw Toby was mostly spent talking about the trip. No matter how many times I asked him if he was okay with going, he never budged an inch. I had my last test Thursday, so I spent all of Friday at Toby's. We didn't leave until Friday afternoon, so we just hung out. I got to meet Jack, and later Olga. They were both really nice to me, Olga wasn't bitter that Toby had a new girlfriend at all. In fact, it seemed like they were just really good friends, they didn't act like they were ever more than friends, even though I knew they had been.

Anyway, we spent that entire night goofing around and talking, and they didn't leave until around two in the morning. I ended up staying the night, and we fell asleep on the couch again.

I woke up the next morning in Toby's arms; that was something I could get used to. We loaded all of Toby's things into the car, and dropped by my place to grab my things. After saying goodbye to a very hung over Alice, we left. We got to the airport and ended up waiting for an hour because our flight was delayed. It was very hot in the airport, but I advised Toby to put on a jacket before we got to Minnesota. We were flying to Minnesota, the nearest airport, and then driving the rest of the way to Iowa.

"Why, it's spring time!" he complained.

"Just do it you child, you'll understand when we get there."

He moaned and groaned, but did it. Almost immediately after, they called our flight. We got on, got to our seats just as they were getting ready to take off. Toby decided to use the time to edit some videos. I just sat and watched him. After a while I started to drift off, but I tried to stay awake, I didn't want to be groggy at the airport.

"Are you tired?" Toby asked when my head started to drop for the tenth time.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, but you can sleep if you want to." I could tell he wasn't buying it.

I nodded. Not even five minutes later I broke my resolve and fell asleep against Toby's shoulder.

I woke up about an hour and a half later to Toby shaking my shoulder.

"Angie, you've got to wake up, we're about to land."

I blinked sleepily and sat up.

"Not tired huh?" he grinned cheekily at me.

"Oh hush."

The plane landed, and we grabbed our carry-on. We immediately went to the area labeled special baggage to pick up Gryphon. We had decided to bring him with instead of having him stay with Olga. As soon as we had Gryphon and all of our luggage, Toby stopped like he was expecting something.

"What?"

"Is somebody picking us up here, or what?" he said, sounding confused.

"Oh right, we're driving my car, it's in storage here so they don't have to come all the way up here every time I leave and come home."

"Oh, okay, lead on then!"

I laughed and lead him through the airport to a long term parking garage. I located my car and fished out my keys from my carry-on to my big Cadillac Escalade.

"Nice car," he commented.

"A present from my parents." I muttered.

"Oh." was all he said. I think he could tell I was uncomfortable with it.

When we got on the interstate we let Gryphon out to roam around the car. He jumped around excitedly, and after a while curled up in Toby's lap.

"You really love animals don't you?" I said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but I'm allergic to everything. Gryphon is hypoallergenic. I always wanted a lot of animals but they make me sneeze. Add that to pollen and dairy products, and I'm a disaster waiting to happen." he said, while laughing and petting Gryphon.

"Aww, that's terrible. I've always loved animals. I lived on a farm so we always had animals around. Barn cats, cows, pigs, my horse, and our old lab, Dally. Gosh that makes me sound like a redneck."

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Well you are from **IOWA." **

I laughed, "It's not that bad, it's just really small and less polluted. Everyone is friendly. The unspoken rule is that if you are driving a truck here, and someone passes you in a truck, you absolutely have to wave. My brother always used to spaz out when strangers waved at him."

He laughed, "Will he be home? I'd love to meet him from the way you talk about him."

"Yeah, he lives down the road in my grandparents old place. We are pretty close now. When we were little we fought all the time, I could tell you so many stories of when we would almost kill each other. He has the same sense of humor as me though, he's the only one in our family that will watch YouTube with me."

"Sweet, so does he know who I am?"

"Of course! I'm sure he'll give me a bunch of crap for dating you, we always used to watch your videos together."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" he said jokingly.

"Oh hush." I said, shoving his shoulder lightly.

The rest of the ride seemed to go by rather quickly, and before I knew it we were exiting the interstate and driving through my small town. Another fifteen minutes out of town and we arrived at my house. My mom was waiting for us at the door when we came in. We stood in the kitchen for a while and talked, the first thing mom did was hug me, and then Toby, telling him how wonderful it was that I had a boyfriend. You know, the usual embarrassing stuff.

A little while later my dad came in. Toby shook his hand respectfully, following all the coaching I had given him. My parents already liked Toby from the Skype call, so there were no problems. Toby let Gryphon outside, and then we let him meet Riley. Toby seemed a little nervous, Gryphon didn't normally didn't do too well with other dogs, and Riley was only a year old. To everyone's surprise, they got along really well. They ran all around the kitchen, and we watched them laughing for a while.

After a while I decided to take Toby on a tour of the house. I lead him down the long hallway and showed him my old room.

"Why is your house so long?" he asked as we made our way down to my room.

"We had a house fire when I was little, so mom didn't want to have two stories. This is the layout of a two-story house, just laid spread out one floor. My mom's friends call it the mile-long house."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." He sat down on my bed and looked around. "So this is your room?"

"Yeah, I have clutter everywhere from when I moved out to California for college, it normally looks better than this when I'm home." I said, looking around my messy room.

"No, I like it. It seems like somewhere you would spend a lot of time."

"Yeah, it's a cozier part of the house."

We went from room to room, working our way around the house as I gave him the grand tour. It was hard to tear him away from the basement. I still had my gaming setup all laid out because nobody was down there except when we had parties or that kind of thing. The basement is a room made for the kids, with a huge TV, foosball tables, air hockey, and a giant red love sack(**A/N It's basically a gigantic beanbag),** even bigger than Toby's black one. We have an Xbox and Wii set up, but most of my gaming stuff went to college with me. Toby wanted to play, but I told him we had to finish the tour.

The only room left to show him was his room, but I decided to show him the back deck first. He was confused when I told him I was showing him the deck, which was an enclosed area with chairs and a porch swing that was pretty cozy, but then I took him outside behind it. His eyes popped wide when he saw our pool. I have to admit, the pool is something I love, even though I hate when people assume we are rich because we have one. It's built in complete with a slide; my parents installed it when I was little after the fire.

"Whoa, you have a pool too?! I have a hot tub but that's pretty mandatory in L.A."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah it's awesome, sometime when it's warmer we'll have to go swimming, the most fun is if you go night swimming and bring out the tiki torches."

"I'm going to hold you to that." he warned.

I just laughed, "Okay then. Don't think we're total rich snobs though, my dad just loves his toys. he owns a couple farming companies, for Iowa we are probably upper middle class."

He nodded in understanding, "I can tell you aren't snobby at all, I can tell form the way you and your parents act you don't like to show it off at all."

I nodded, and he shivered. "You weren't kidding when you said wear a jacket, why is it so cold, it's spring!"

I laughed, "You are in Iowa in March, this is actually pretty warm. At least all the snow is melted by now."

He was still shivering, so we went inside. I showed him his room, and he grabbed his bags and took them into his room. He laid down on his new bed and put his hands behind his head. "This is really nice."

I laughed and sat down next to him. "Yeah, we always used to come in here to watch tv a lot because it gets cold downstairs and the living room is normally occupied if dad is home."

He nodded and sat up a little bit. "I don't see why you don't like coming back here, it's awesome here."

I sighed, "You haven't gotten to know my parents very well yet. They suffocate me. I live in the middle of nowhere, and until I could drive, I never did anything. I was stuck here like it was a prison. It's so small, everyone knows everyone, and you make one mistake and everyone knows about it. I'm sure half the county knows I'm home with a boy, and half the people here are I've known since I could toddle. Around here, going somewhere big is going to a state college instead of community."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm used to living with big groups of people. I grew up in a retirement community in Florida, and then went to California." He changed the subject abruptly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"On the bright side, everyone here talks normal. From what I've seen on TV i expected either Canadian accents, or Southern Accents."

I had to laugh at his stereotypes, "Nope, we are right between Missouri and Minnesota, so we talk normal. Missouri is southern and Minnesota sounds Canadian."

"You know, I'm kind of shocked that your parents haven't come looking for us yet."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, well the last time I came home I blew up at them for suffocating me and not giving me space. They probably don't want you to see us fight by suffocating me too much."

It was about that moment that my brother came bursting in the door, without knocking.

"Hey, mom told me you were here, and that you brought a boyfriend." he said in a funny way, raising his eyebrow on the last word.

"Hey Brandon, this Toby."

Toby put his hand up and gave a joking wave.

Brandon stood there for a moment, with his mouth handing open. He waved a little bit back, and then turned his attention to me. He kept his joking air, but I could tell he was star struck.

"We sent you to California to become a doctor or something and you came back with _Tobuscus?" _

He knew how much I hated the pressure from mom and dad, which just made what he said even funnier. Before I could send a sarcastic comment back, Toby burst out laughing. Brandon started laughing too, and they started talking about his videos, and then cars. Oh male bonding. Brandon didn't bug me much with his usual joked, which shocked. He did however, give Toby a lot of crap for dating me.

"Seriously though, how did you end up dating her?"

Toby laughed, "She got a concussion in Starbucks and I took care of her."

Brandon laughed at my klutziness; "Figures." was all he said.

When we had all stopped laughing, Brandon spoke up. "Oh yeah, I supposed to tell you we are going to watch a movie."

We all headed out to the living room right as my sister showed up with her boyfriend, Colton.

We got delayed in talking and laughing for another half an hour before we actually made it to the living room where dad was getting irritated waiting for us. Britney (my sister) and I were picking at each other as usual. We had never really seen eye to eye in much, so we just end up fighting a lot. She is kind of a wimp when it comes to physical fighting, so she sticks to snide, but joking comments. We've gotten a little better since she moved out, but we used to fight all the time, but not the joking kind of physical fights Brandon and I had.

We all settled down on the couch, with Brandon separating Britney and I, and Toby on the end sitting close to me. The movie turned out to be and action, typical for my family.

When it ended, everyone started to head off the bed. Britney and Colton decided to stay the night, with Britney in her old room, and Colton in Brandon's. Even though I knew Colton would sneak into Britney's room when they thought everyone was sleeping. Toby and I's rooms are on opposite ends of the house, but I use the bathroom on the far end. I brushed my teeth, and went into Toby's room to wish him good night. Gryphon was already asleep at the end of his bed, and Toby looked like he would be up for a while yet. He's like me, up all night even if you're just lying there. He was on his laptop, and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, I was just about to do a vlog quick, I was going to do one earlier, but with all the chaos I didn't get the chance."

I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. "Cool, can I be in it?"

"But of course! You have to help me explain why I'm in Iowa."

I laughed, and we started the vlog. He made a real show of being quiet, saying that people were sleeping. When he finished, he broke the facade by doing an extra loud "BOOP!" I laughed as he uploaded it on to his computer.

"Do you mind if I use your Xbox to do some Tobygames tomorrow? I had some pre-recorded, but they won't last the entire trip."

"Sure, I think I might still have a headset here somewhere, but most of my games are in California. All the ones I have here are older."

He laughed, "I can do a special on games from the prehistoric times! The fans will love it!"

I laughed and got up, "I had better go to bed, my room's right next to my parents', so they will notice that I didn't come back to my room."

He groaned and tried to pull me back down, "No, I'll get scared in this room all alone! What do they think we're going to do?" he whined jokingly.

I laughed and gave him a look, "You know exactly what they think, or we wouldn't be on complete opposite ends of the house. It doesn't matter anyway, we've only been dating a little over a week."

He smiled, "It's only been a week? I lost track." he said as he leaned over and kissed me softly.

I just rolled my eyes and kissed him back, and then got up. "Good night Toby." I said, and went back to my room.

I walked down the hallway back towards my room, but Brandon stopped me.

"I thought you went home?" I asked.

"I forgot my jacket.," he said, leaning against the wall.

"So you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I only live down the road."

"What?" I asked after a moment of him staring me down.

"You guys are really good together, you know that right? Did you even bother to tell mom and dad he's an Internet celebrity?"

I sighed, "They'll figure it out, they already bug me about what I'm going to do, I don't need another thing for them to bother me about. You know how they are. How is the shop going anyway?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. "He said, and then returned to his usual joking manner, "See you tomorrow turd."

I sighed and walked to my room. I fell into bed, exhausted. I fell asleep immediately, dreaming of being back in California with my drunken roommate and ridiculous classes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've had little bit of a brain block. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is kind of a filler chapter, i'm having kind of a brain block, I'm not quite sure where I want to take this story yet. I have some ideas, but I don't know how to build up to them. Oh well, enjoy my meaningless fluff until then! **

**Chapter 7: Ice Cream **

I woke up the next morning to light shining brightly on my face. I groaned and sat up, it was obviously daytime; how long had I slept? I got up and walked towards where I heard laughter. I walked in the living room to find Toby and Brandon playing the original Assassin's Creed. I just stood there for a moment, watching them. Brandon is really terrible at anything but zombie games with mindless shooting, so it was entertaining to watch. When both of them died, Toby turned and noticed me.

"Hey sleepy head!"

Then Brandon turned with a less friendly, "Oh look, it's the zombie! She's finally back from the dead!"

I just rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Toby. He put his arm around my shoulders and Brandon made a face.

"Now that's just weird, take that crap somewhere else."

Toby laughed and made to kick him, but Brandon was too far out of his reach. I rolled my eyes; they seemed to be getting along very well; no surprise there.

I sunk down a little more into Toby's arms and kissed him on the cheek, "Why, does this bother you?"

Brandon just made mock gagging sounds, and grinned evilly.

"Now you just remember, I can easily tell mom and dad about Toby, and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

He raised his eyebrows, and then laughed. "You're right I wouldn't. That would mean revealing my position here, and having to go back to work. I'm pretty dad is searching for me. He never thinks to check his own house."

I laughed, "I was wondering how you got away. What time is it anyway?"

Toby, who had been watching our exchange and laughing, answered, "It's a little past noon."

I jumped up, "Holy cow, I slept that long?!"

He just laughed and pulled me back down, "Calm yourself, your dad is working and your mom went to the store. We've got nowhere to be right now."

I pouted, "I wanted to show you around today."

He laughed, "We've got plenty of time left in the day. Right now, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

I laughed as he and Brandon ran into the kitchen; typical men. It still felt like morning to me, so we decided to make breakfast for lunch. We set to work making pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages; the whole works. By the time we were finished, we were all covered in flour, and the kitchen reeked because we had almost set a grease fire from the bacon. Mom came in about halfway through eating and helped clean up our mess. Toby was probably the most helpful in that area, Brandon and I just kept goofing around.

After we finished our breakfast/lunch, we went back into the living room. I chatted with my mom while Toby went to take a shower, and Brandon got a call from dad to; and I quote, "get his lazy butt to work."

It isn't too bad talking to just my mom, she doesn't bug me as much when dad isn't around. At the very least, she is nicer about it.

"Have you thought anymore about what you are going to do after college? "I sighed, I knew she would bring it up sooner or later.

"I'm not really sure, once I pick my major it will be easier. I kind of want to stay in school a little longer and take more specialized classes that focus on one thing." I said, trying to make it as vague as possible.

"Which is?"

"I don't know mom, I know you guys want me to do something that will make a lot of money, but I just want to find something that makes me happy."

She sighed, "We do want you to be happy, we just don't feel like you are using your full potential."

This angered me; a lot. "What exactly is my full potential mom? You and dad have been pushing me to 'reach my full potential' for years, and I just don't know what is good enough for you anymore."

She shifted angrily, I could tell she wanted to snap back, but didn't have a retort. We were just staring each other down when Toby walked in. This seemed to snap mom back to reality, and she went back to her usual cheery self. She rushed over to her purse and pulled something out.

"I almost forgot to give these to you, the bank gave your father some concert tickets for tonight, but we have no idea who they are. We thought we would give them to you."

I took them from her, and read the name on them. They were for The Band Perry and Hunter Hayes. I used to be a huge country music nut, so I know exactly who they are; I also know these are not cheap tickets. The one thing my small town is pretty famous for, is it's lake, and the small theatre that many famous names have played at over the years.

I showed them to Toby, he seemed to know who they were without telling, and then turned back to my mom.

"These are great, thanks."

Things were still a little tense between us, so I quickly searched for a way out.

"I think I'm going to go show Toby around town. Maybe take him to the restaurant."

She just nodded and walked into another room. I quickly got ready, and then we left for town. During the fifteen-minute drive to town, I explained to Toby what had happened. He seemed concerned for me, but I changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"Are you ready?" I said as we entered the town limits.

"For what?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm taking you to get ice cream!"

"Ugh," he coughed, "lactose intolerant?"

I laughed, "Ah, but this is a very special place. My parents own have of it, and my dad's partner owns the other have. There is an ice cream parlor attached with fifty flavors of hard-serve ice cream; five of which are dairy free."

His eyes narrowed, "I've had dairy free ice cream before, it all tastes bad."

I just laughed mysteriously, "You'll just have to wait and see."

We drove for a couple more minutes, and then pulled into the parking lot. As soon as we walked in, I saw Toby's eyes widen. I had to say, the first time you see it, it is overwhelming. So many flavors, way more than most ice cream places.

I smiled and greeted Kristen, the owner of the other half of the restaurant. Her and her husband has been friends with my parents for years.

"Hi Angie, it's great to see you. I didn't even know you were coming back! Who's this?"

I frowned slightly, dad normally always told Kristen when I came home. I love Kristen to death, she is like a second sister to me. She is only about five years older than Britney, but she acts younger than she is sometimes. I quickly collected myself and answered,

"This is Toby, my boyfriend."

I saw her eyes visibly widen, and not just because I had a boyfriend. That was a starstruck look.

I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could get a word out. I spoke very quickly and quietly, trying to keep her quiet, because I saw some of my parents' friends sitting at a table nearby.

"Yes, that is Toby Turner, as in Tobuscus. You need to listen. My parents do not know he is famous, and I intend to keep it that way. You know how they are."

Her eyes were still wide, but she nodded in understanding. I released her, and she took a few breaths to calm herself.

"It's nice to meet you Toby, I can't believe you are dating our Angie!"

Toby chuckled slightly, an amused expression on his face from our little exchange. "It's nice to meet you, um-"

"Kristen." I quickly said for him. I explained to him that she was the other owner, and that I worked there during summers all through high school. We all chatted for a little bit, and Kristen seemed to relax toward Toby a lot. Toby is just that easy-going.

I suddenly remembered my mission, and ordered for Toby to go sit down, and I went around the counter and got his ice cream for myself. He looked suspicious, but I ordered him to look away if I caught him trying to peek. When I finished, I had Kristen cover his eyes while I set it in front of him. I made him take a bite before opening his eyes, and the moment it touched his mouth, his eyes popped wide.

"Oh, this is delicious! What's the stuff on top?" he said eagerly, bouncing up and down like a child.

Kristen had already disappeared to help another customer, so we were alone. "That is for only me to know. It's called the Angie Special because only Kristen and I know what's in it. I invented it; all you have to know is it's entirely dairy free."

He whined, begged, and pleaded, but I wouldn't give in. He finished the entire thing in a matter of minutes, and even made a show of licking the bowl clean. I laughed the entire time, and we left the restaurant. I lead him around town, and we eventually ended up at an old park next to the lake.

He sat down on an old bench that looked like it would probably give you a lot of splinters, but he didn't seem to care. "So, is this where you always took boys to make out?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I just had to laugh on the expression on his face, by the time I stopped I could barely breathe.

"Hardly," I finally answered, "I never really payed much attention to boys." I said, leaning against a swing set.

He nodded slightly, "It is so peaceful here, why would you want to leave?" he said, looking around at the lake.

I resisted the urge to laugh, "Peaceful? Try being tapped in a bubble your entire life with the same people, always judging you and watching your every move. Everyone expecting you to be perfect."

He tried to keep things light, "Oh yeah, I've seen that movie. It's called Footloose right?"

I just rolled my eyes, "Trust me, it's terrible."

He dropped it, and we just skipped rocks for a while. I guess we were still acting like teenagers. We were in the part of town where hardly anyone comes, so it was easy for us to lose ourselves in our aloneness. I was dozing off peacefully in his lap while he played with my hair, when his phone rang. Ugh, time to return to the real world.

It turned out to only be Jack, but we decided it was time to head back to the house. We grabbed fast food on our way back (as it was already almost dinner time), and immediately went to get ready for the concert after we got home.

I had no idea why, but I had a bad feeling about this concert.

**A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER. I had a serious brain block. I had no idea where to go with the story to get it going again, I even thought about having her parents disown her, I just had no idea what to do! I am kind of getting the ball rolling again, and the next chapter should be exciting. Thanks! Remember the two R's, Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Uncontrolled Jealousy

**A/N: First of all; I'M SORRY. I haven't updated in awhile because I have been so busy, I normally use the area between midnight and four in the morning to do my writing, but they have been occupied by homework lately. I know it drives me insane waiting for a story to update, and I apologize! Don't hate me! Read and Review! **

**Chapter 8: Uncontrolled Jealousy **

As soon as we got back to the house, the bliss I felt being alone with Toby instantly melted away. I tried to go straight to my room to get ready for the concert, but my dad stopped me.

"Angie, I heard you talked to your mother earlier, and I want you to know you can do whatever you want. We just want you to be happy."

"Okay dad." I said, hoping to end to conversation quickly. I knew he was just feeding me crap; this was how all these conversations started out. 'You can do what you want, and we love you, but do this.'

Sure enough, as he continued on, it was yet another brilliant career suggestion.

"Hey, I know you have to get ready for that concert, but I've been thinking. I know you have had trouble with finding something to do that will suit your needs, so I talked to a buddy of mine and he recommended some stuff."

I rolled my eyes slightly, bad things always happened when dad thought, or talked to his "contacts" about anything concerning me. I just folded my arms across my chest, and waited for him to continue.

"I know that look, but hear me out. I know you said you don't want to be a lawyer, but how about becoming a judge? It's the same schooling."

I just about laughed out loud; he really didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"Dad, you do realize you have to be a lawyer first, and you work your way up to being a judge which is incredibly hard?"

"Yeah, well I bet you could do it, there are young judges."

I sighed, and spoke very slowly. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. A. Lawyer."

"What happened, you always said you wanted to be a lawyer before!" he said, his voice rising.

"I was twelve! I only said that because it was what you wanted to hear and I knew I had a while to decide yet! I never wanted to be a lawyer! Or a doctor, or an engineer!"

"You could be so great at it though, you are smart!"

"Ugh," I groaned loudly, beyond words to express my frustration.

"Like I said before, you can do what you want, but you need to decide soon."

I groaned again, and cut him off before he could say anymore. "Fine, I'll think about it," I said, just to appease him for now, "I have to get ready, I'm going to be late."

Then I walked into my room, and after shutting the door behind me, laid down on my bed and buried my face in my pillows trying to calm down like I did so often when I lived here full-time. I heard the door open behind me, and Toby came in and sat next to me.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you talking to your dad."

I turned over, and looked up at his concerned face, "Eavesdropping?"

He laughed lightly, "Hard not to, you guys were pretty loud."

I groaned and shut my eyes again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just dandy." I growled.

He laughed, trying to make things lighter. "Okay then Yankee doodle dandy."

I just opened my eyes and glared at him, he was being really sweet but I was just not in the mood for it. "Go get ready for the concert," I said, maybe a little snappily, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

He sighed, but did as he was told. I think he could tell I didn't want to be messed with. I quickly got dressed in my designated "country clothes" that I wore to concerts and stuff like this. It was basically just a dress paired with cowgirl boots. I came into the kitchen just as Toby was walking out, and without saying a word, we left.

The drive there was mostly silent, and finally Toby spoke,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, "There is nothing to talk about, they will never change. Unless I do something on their approved list of jobs, they will never stop bothering me about it. Or telling me how much I should have done something else if I do something I want to do."

He looked at me sadly, "I know how you feel, my parents wanted me to be a dentist. I even went to college for it for a while."

That caused me to giggle a little. Toby, a dentist? That was hard to picture. I quickly stopped though, remembering my bad mood.

"Yeah, well you are really talented and it was pretty obvious you would end up doing something to entertain people."

He sighed heavily, "Not quite, I didn't even realize I was making a career of doing videos and stuff until I had several thousand subscribers, I had been just doing it for a challenge a professor gave me."

"Well you just had it made then didn't you?" I snapped. He looked hurt, and I instantly felt bad. I had no idea why I was acting like this, I know how hard Toby works everyday.

He attempted to change the subject, obviously not liking the direction his attempt at conversation had taken. "They are kind of right you know. Not about pressuring you, but you do have to choose what you want to do soon. You are going to be graduating in a couple of months with no specified major."

I instantly glared at him, "So you are siding with them now?"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Not what I meant, I was just going to say that-"

"Whatever," I said, cutting off whatever he was about to say, "we're here, let's just go."

I shut off the car and got out. We walked in very tensely, trying to avoid each other's eyes. The place was completely packed, a sold out concert. I led Toby as we started to work our way closer to the stage, something I was very good at. We had just come to a slight break in the crowd, when a bunch of squealing girls in very revealing clothing came running up to us.

They all started babbling at once, they were fans of Toby. They were all over him, and they paid no attention to me. One of them actually shoved me out of the way in her efforts to get to Toby. Being the klutz that I am, I fell right in the guy next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said hastily, not really paying attention to whom I had just knocked into. I was more concerned with the girls around Toby. Speaking of Toby, a girl had just given him her cowgirl hat she was wearing, and he was now signing her chest. I felt very strong jealousy erupt in my stomach, and I wanted to go rip out her bleach blonde hair.

Just then the guy straightened up, and I got a better look at him.

"Oh hey Angie, I haven't seen you forever!"

It was Ty, one of my old friends from high school. He had a big crush on me I guess, but I didn't find that out until after our graduation. He had always been kind of a jerk, so I didn't keep any contact with him. He smiled at me, and started very clearly hitting on me, not paying any attention to my lack of reaction or greeting.

It was then I noticed Toby looking at me out of the corner of my eye, so I interrupted Ty's ramblings.

"Would you like to dance?"

He seemed shocked that I had actually offered without him having to awkwardly hit on me even more. He just nodded quickly, and I led him over to where some people were dancing. I made sure I was in clear view Toby, and just then a slow song came on. It was The Band Perry, playing 'You Lie'. I may be a little melodramatic at the moment, but it was perfect for how I was feeling.

We started dancing, and I made sure to lean very close to him. Every once and awhile, I would sneak a glance at Toby. I was slightly startled to him not paying attention to his fangirls at all, and staring intently at me with a slightly manic glint in his eye.

I was very surprised at his reaction, I had never thought of Toby as the jealous type. I wasn't concerned with his reaction for long, because then I saw two of the girls hug him, and one of them planted a kiss on his cheek. I flushed angrily, and pulled Ty closer. I have no idea why I am doing this, I know it's not Toby's fault. _But he's instigating it. He's letting it happen. _

This thought made me even angrier. I couldn't see Toby, but suddenly Ty put his hands on my hips. Before I could react in any way, he was suddenly gone. I whirled around, just in time to see Toby punch Ty square in the nose.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" he yelled at Ty, who was now on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Toby!" I hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a secluded corner of the room.

"What the hell was that Angie?!" he yelled as soon as we were away from the crowd.

"What do you mean what was that?! He was just an old friend, what were you thinking?!"

"He was very obviously hitting on you, and he was all over you!"

"Oh, like you would notice when you were surrounded by all your little fangirls!" I said sarcastically.

"Is that was this is about? They are just my fans!" he yelled angrily. We were starting to attract stares, especially since Toby had just punched someone in the face, but I didn't care.

"Oh really?! So you just sign their boobs and let fans kiss you when you are in a relationship!"

"And you just dance with "friends from high school" and let them hit on you? I'm very sure he wanted to be more than friends from the way he was feeling you up!"

I stared at him for a moment, and then slapped him across the face. If there is one thing about me, I have a very bad temper when angered. He was standing there, dumbfounded, and I started to stomp away from him. I didn't get very far when he came to his senses and grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I spat at him.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at me angrily for a moment with that same glint in his eye from earlier. Then suddenly, he crushed his lips against mine. I made a noise in the back of my throat, and I tried to pull away. He stopped for a moment, and then pulled me closer and kissed me again.

I struggled against his grip, but after a couple of moments stopped and kissed him back. A couple of people started whistling at us, but in the heat of the moment, I didn't care. With the mixture of anger and jealousy still in my system, I kissed him furiously. I breathed in his sweet scent through my nose, but I was soon jerked back to reality by a security guard tapping Toby on the shoulder and telling him to take it somewhere else.

I was blushing furiously, and we both quickly apologized. As soon as he was out of earshot, Toby turned to me.

"Look, I'm sorry about the fangirls. I didn't notice how they were acting, because the only girl I ever notice is you. I'm used to them acting like that, I didn't think it was a big deal."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the corniness of his apology, but I still loved it. It made me feel extremely bad though.

"I'm sorry too, I was in a terrible mood from my parents, and I overreacted. I shouldn't have been blaming you in the first place, or said all of those terrible things. I knew that Ty liked me, and I was just trying to make you jealous."

He chuckled, "Well you succeeded, but I'm not apologizing to him for feeling up my girlfriend."

I blushed slightly at the word girlfriend, I was still not used to the idea of being Toby Turner's girlfriend.

"Let's just go try to enjoy the rest of the concert." I said.

He nodded, and we walked hand in hand back toward the crowd. Everyone was cheering because Hunter Hayes had just come on stage. Toby led me over, and we danced together. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and I began to forget everything that had just happened.

As the night went on, we ran into a group of some of my friends from my one-year at Iowa State. A couple of them recognized Toby, and we ended up spending most of the concert with them. We danced like madmen to the more upbeat songs, not caring what the people around us thought. I ran into a lot of people I knew, but I never left Toby's side.

**A/N: Well that took me forever to write, I kept deleting it and rewriting it. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for putting up with my busyness and procrastinationess! Read and Review! Boop!**


End file.
